Ocean
by stratataisen
Summary: Never in his life had Basch been happy to see the ocean of burning sand...After the pirsion escape. slight hint of Basch/Balthier. Don't like, don't read.


Disclaimer: I don't own FFXII. SquareSoft does.

Ocean

* * *

Never in his life had Basch been happy to see the ocean of burning sand stretch out before him. Before he was thrown into the Nalbina Dungeon, branded as a traitor and kingslayer, he hated the desert. It had always felt like a barren wasteland to him, an unforgiving place where only misery could be found.

"I'm sure this desert is quite pleasant sight for you."

The former Captain jumped at the sound of the smooth voice. He looked up from his resting place; the sky pirate known as Balthier was looking down at him, holding out a canister of what probably was water. He took the offered item and gave a nod of thanks. "I guess it is." He replied softly, turning his attention back to the soft sands of the Dalmasca Estersand.

"You guess?" Balthier raised a fine eyebrow as he sat down next to the former Dalmascan knight. "I would think you would be ecstatic to see anything outside after being in that hellhole for that last two years of your life."

Basch shrugged a boney shoulder, taking a few gulps from the canister. "Although I do enjoy being outside again, breathing fresh air and feeling the sun's heat once more, I have never been to overly fond of the desert. I cannot say that I hate it at the moment though." He allowed a small smile to grace his lips.

"Hm." The sky pirate took back the water, taking a few sips of his own. He let his gaze wander, eventually letting it fall upon their two other companions. Balthier smirked as he watched the boy named Vaan ask his partner a multitude of questions, causing the Viera's ears to twitch slightly in annoyance.

"He's lucky that Viera are normally patient and hardly ever violent." Basch smiled slightly again, observing the same thing the pirate was. "At least towards children."

Balthier chuckled. "Indeed."

There were a few more moments of silence before the ex-Knight spoke again. "I have to thank you….for everything."

"Eh," The pirate shrugged smirking. "It's no big deal, but if you still want to show your appreciation I do accept gil and other valuables."

Basch laughed, letting a real smile show through. It had been a long time since he had last laughed like that; it felt good to do so. He didn't know why, but he felt at ease around this man next to him, saw him as a friend even despite only having met him hours ago. "I thought my sword-arm was payment for freeing me?"

"It was, when you actually got a sword for said arm and we didn't have to heal you every 5 seconds." Balthier grinned.

The former Dalmascan General blushed faintly from embarrassment. He opened his mouth, about to say something when….

"Hey! Old Guys! Are we going to get a move on it or what!" The young thief in the group yelled at the two men sitting over in the shade of a rock formation.

"Who exactly are you calling old, you little brat?" Balthier muttered under his breath as he stood, annoyed with the teen. He turned around, holding out a hand for the older man.

Basch took it, allowing himself to be helped up from the ground. Some blonde strands of his dirt matted hair fell loose from the tie used to hold them back.

Out of what seemed to be instinct or, maybe, something else entirely, the sky pirate reached out and tucked those strands back behind the ex-knight's ear. Balthier froze in his actions, hand hovering close to the other's ear.

The Knight was as shocked as the pirate was, heart quickening in its beats for reasons unknown to him.

"HEY!"

The two snapped out of the odd trance the simple act put them in. Balthier was the first to move, breaking eye contact with Basch. He glared at the boy as he walked over towards his other two companions.

The supposed traitor followed behind him, push hair behind his ear again as if trying to recreate what had just happened.

Whatever it was, it left them both wondering.

* * *

A/N: Wrote this a while back. I still haven't finished the game and I bought it when I came out in the US... ;-;

Will give cookies for reviews! =D (I am totally bribing you! 3 )


End file.
